Need for traffic measurement with sensors such as cameras has been increasing. For example, to grasp congestion inside a station and the like, traffic measurement with cameras is performed. Further, for measurements to reduce congestion in sales floors in department stores and the like, the traffic measurement may be required. At this time, a necessary minimum number of cameras to be installed is required due to restrictions on equipment cost.
PTL 1 describes a method of automatically creating camera placement that satisfies a customer request, and assisting determination of the camera placement, based on the customer request including a monitoring layout.
Further, NPL 1 describes a method of making an estimated error of traffic generated by simulation small based on measurement data of partial traffic.